


Knowing me, knowing you

by Ruquas



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He knew himself and he liked to think that he knew Jefferson. He knew if one of them wouldn’t do anything drastic, Jefferson would avoid him forever.





	Knowing me, knowing you

„Would you like to go out with me? On a date?“

This was the sentence that changed everything. Well, two sentences. But still, same point. And he had just stood there, gawking at the younger man who just fiddled with the hem of his leather jacket, looking almost hopeful and that was the thing he just couldn‘t get into his head.

„What?“, he squeaked. He had to misheard something. That was the only possibility. Or his brain added something he wanted to hear. They had been on this god-forsaken island far too long and maybe the hallucinations were just a delayed side effect they had to endure after coming back to a climate that wasn‘t as subtropical as Jumanji had been. That must it.

„If you want to go out with me.“, Jefferson repeated sounding now almost dejected. But that couldn‘t be. Because, why should the young man ask him something like that? Maybe he also had hallucinations?

„If I would what?“, he squeaked again, looking for a way out. That would be incredibly rude, sure, but at least it would both of them spare them any more embarrassment.

Jefferson sighed.

“Okay, I get it. I’m sorry. I just thought… sometimes you look at me like… I thought maybe it was mutual.”

And then, Jefferson was gone. Shelly blinked, didn’t know how long he stood there, staring into nothing, still standing in the hallway of his university, probably already being later than it was socially accepted.

What the hell did just happen?

 

The rest of the day and the two days afterward, Jefferson tried to avoid him. And when that wasn‘t possible, Jefferson made sure not to be alone with him. Shelly could scream (he didn‘t scream just because he was frustrated. But he wasn‘t far away from his breaking point).

He knew that it had been stupid to not answer Jefferson. But he wasn‘t also sure, that an answer would be a good idea. He was twenty years older than Jefferson, after all. But still, the look on Jefferson‘s face every time hit him somewhere deep. The young man looked like he killed his puppy. So, when everyone walked out of the room to finish their last reports about their mission to Jumanji before getting assigned to the next one he made a decision he already knew he would regret. He knew himself and he liked to think that he knew Jefferson. He knew if one of them wouldn’t do anything drastic, Jefferson would avoid him forever. He waited until Ruby and Smolder left before walking to the door and effectively blocking it – he wasn‘t a slim person after all. Jefferson just looked at him before he looked to the ground.

„Would you let me pass, please?“, Jefferson asked, voice small, almost like a child.

„No. And before I answer your other question, I want to know why me?“, he asked, impressed that his voice was the usual quiet and not breaking.

Jefferson‘s head shot up, almost something like fear in his eyes.

„Which question?“, Jefferson asked. Shelly could hear that young man knew that question they talked about so he just raised an eyebrow.

„Oh, that question.“, Jefferson answered, shoulders slumping even further.

„I… I just like you, okay? I like your eyes and you‘re nice to me, not thinking I‘m an idiot just because of my looks and your smile is just… blending. And I was stupid that the attraction was mutual and I was stupid enough to act on it. And I‘m really sorry. I‘ll stay out of your way.“, Jefferson began to explain, fast, almost as if he wanted to break some record in fast talking. Then he looked to the ground again but Shelly could swear he saw a glittering in Jefferson's eyes.

„I‘ll do it as long as I need to, don‘t worry. Please, just don‘t hate me. I don‘t think I could stand this. If you want I‘ll don‘t participate in the next mission or the mission after. As long as you need to forgive me for insulting you.“

„Why the hell should I feel insulted?!“, Shelly asked every answer that had been forming in his head forgotten. Jefferson shrugged and it seemed like he tried to make himself even smaller.

„I‘m not insulted.“, Shelly sighed. Jefferson looked up, almost hopeful.

„But I‘m also not someone who just dates someone for the fun of it, Jefferson. I know that may be a thing for younger folks, but not for me, okay?“

„Wouldn‘t be just for fun!“, Jefferson almost yelled, looking shocked at himself.

Shelly smiled before he took a step to the side to let Jefferson pass.

„Good. Then I‘m free on Friday after five p.m.“

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
